22 rooms
by lilfish123
Summary: when Beth finds herself in an abandoned school building she finds herself wondering why she is there. 10 year later she gets the first contact with anyone, but is it from someone she wants to hear from? based loosely on the love of Anna and Christian, can Beth and Helen escape the clutches of Tom?


I sit and listen - for a noise, a faint scratch, a murmur. Anything? I just want reassurance, that slight glimmer of hope to latch onto...there's nothing there. Never is, probably never will be. But still a girl can dream. I can't count how long I've studied this place. 22 rooms of nothing; endless corridors of nothing; countless doors that lead to nowhere; thousands of acres if wait for it, nothing!

Why am I still here? Truth is - I don't know! I appear to be in an abandoned school building. But what I'm doing here, how long I've been here and why I'm here? Well that's any mans guess! I don't know what I've done to deserve this torture nor will I ever escape. The one thing I do know is someone or something is keeping me alive.

Every morning I wake to find a breakfast of: hot buttered toast; fresh fruit( and freshly ground coffee. Tell me, if I'm the only one here, how does it appear? Pretty sure there are no pixies, fairies, goblins or leprechauns hiding somewhere. Nope just me, 22 rooms, a load of school equipment and a bed. Now I think about it, it looks kind of like my high school.

"Hello?"

Wait did I just hear that?

"Is anyone there?"

Yes, yes I did! I feel the excitement growing inside me hoping, preying. I think it's coming from the room next to me. The voice timid, young, female. I want to reply, but I'm stiff with excitement. I begin to walk down the corridor and I hear her louder and louder, till I find it. The source of the voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I open the door and find it. It's coming from an old radio, I've tried to work a million times. I press the button, "hello?" I can hear the relief and anxiety in my voice. It seems like forever till I get a response and my anticipation grows with every second.

"Hello, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Bethany Roberts, and you are?"

"I'm Kate lebeski, did you say Dr Roberts?"

"Please call me Beth"

"Hellen we've found her!" She shouts. "Dr Rob...sorry Beth. You've been missing for 10 years! The university thought you were dead."

"Wait, what?" Dead! I don't think I'm dead.

"11 years ago people just started to vanish. You were one of the leaders investigating the phenomenon. Then you yourself went missing. 5 years ago everyone but you returned. They said they had been trapped in an abandoned school building..."

"That's where I am!" I interrupt.

"22 rooms?"

"Yep, state of the art toilets, a run of school stuff and breakfast, lunch and dinner waiting everyday. How did they get out?"

"Yeah that sounds like it. I'm not sure how they escaped. Some say they were walking outside and saw a gate. Others say they woke up one day in the university. Most say they saw a figure in the shadows that lead them home."

"A figure?"

"Yeah. Erm...one minute I'll fetch someone to explain"

I spend the few minutes she's gone trying to make seance of it all. Bewildered at what she said, I remember about a year ago, I saw a figure. I was sure I imagined it so ignored it. Was it actually there? Did it come to save me?

"Beth" a new familiar voice called out. I remember it it's her.

"Hellen?" Again it's there the reliefs and anxiety in my voice. The more I think about it the more I remember. Remember all the things I fought for, everything I tried to forget and never could. I met Hellen at university. She was a cheeky young woman, studying medicine, I was doing my doctorate. We started off as friends, just talking. We became quite good friends, then a little more than friends. A due weeks passed and our relationship grew and grew. A couple of months later we graduated. She backed a GP in a hospital. I became a dr of physics.

I started teaching, lectured at Oxford. Then the phenomenon happened. Hellen was the first to disparate. They didn't believe me, the cops. The said she'd run, homophobic pricks they were. It pains me to think of it, but it's all I can do. It's awful to feel happy, but when the others started to go, I did feel happy. It proved she didn't run. Oxford and Cambridge university paired up. With me and dr Robert Dunn from Cambridge leading the research, we had the top physicists in the country to try and explain.

I can't remember anymore, it hurts! It physically hurts! I need to calm down, focus on the preset, the future. For my own sanity! I'm snapped out if my delirious state.

"Beth? Beth...BETH!"

"Sorry I was - never mind"

"I've missed you so much. Baby I need you to move the bed into the next room from yours."

"Why? It's heavy" and I can almost seance her giving me the don't-give-me-that-sit look. "Fine. I'll do it"

10 agonising minutes later I patch through, "done it. But why?"

"They don't like the change and will appear. When they do, it will be a man in a black hooded cape and 2 things that will take the shape of the most important people to you. They're powered by lust. Follow the man and don't get distracted! I lo..."

"Hellen? Hellen? HELLLEN!" They've killed the radio. Are they playing some stupid, silly, little game? Well I've had enough! "OY! Twats you've taken her off me once you won't do it again. Do you hear me, show yourself!"

BANG!

Shit!

Just like she warned me the first arrives. "Hellen" in favourite dress, well favourite play time dress anyway. It's a very revealing red number. It shows of everything beautifully. Paired with with that a pair of black heels and stockings. Her hair exactly how I like it, makeup: pristine, perfume: irresistible. I try to resist but she knows all my weaknesses. Knows just how to play me. She skilfully manages to caress my body with kisses. Skimming the set face of my body with her hands whilst never loosing eye contact with me. I remember what the real Hellen said and somehow I manage to stop this one. Yet I'm mentally screaming for her to carry on.

Fuck! Another "Hellen" this time wearing even less! Dresses in nothing but a pair if red heels, a scarlet figure defining corset and matching lacy pants. How can I say no? Pined to the wall Hellen 2 bends down and expertly movers her fingers in and out of my sex. 10 years with the feeling of someone touching me and I'm stuck in this situation. I have to say no. It's too hard! Then...

"Beth."

I'm jolted away from the luxurious feeling and see Hellen number 3 I was only warned about 2 of then why are there 3.

"Beth, say no your strong enough. Darling just say no" Hellen 3 says with the upmost sympathy on her voice. She is fully clothed in her best suit and behind her I see the hooded man.

"Beth come here I'll save you - just say no!"

Then trough a sharp intake of air I managed it "no! Stop!" Immediately Hellen 2 stops and 1 and 2 vanish, leaving me wanting. Now what do I do? I still have 1 more Hellen to deal with. I know, I'll try and pass Hellen 3 and reach the man. Right Beth think logically about this, if you can't hear her she can't distract you. Put your hands in your pockets and sing. Erm oh shit mind block! Ooh I know "and I never had a girl looking any better than you did". Ok that's not helping, "touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me" nor is that.

"Oh Beth don't stop singing, you know I love it."

What did mum used to sing to me? "Da da da da da da da da when hope was high..."

"And life worth living" Hellen stars to sing with me, not helpful at all! "Oh Beth, thank god, I love you"

Oh fuck now how do I escape? Run, I need to run to batman. Wait, batman is walking towards us, tailing his mask off.

"Beth, Hellen"

Wow batman, or batwoman speaks! They're very feminine.

"Wait a second batman, you telling me this is the real Hellen?"

"I've never been called batman before, I like it..."

"A-hem"

"Oh sorry - yes. You've been here 10 years. Most are here 5, 7 at the most. I knew it worldly be hard for you to resist. So, I brought Hellen here to help you"

I try to make sense of it all. Then in an overwhelming moment I bring Hellen into and embrace. our lips find each other and I open my mouth further as does she to allow our rungs access. Then we find ourselves list exploring the ever so familiar surroundings of each others mouths. Breaking for air I manage to breathlessly mutter," I've missed you so much".

"We'll...you can show me how much later!" Hellen says low and with a knowing look that leaves all the muscles south of my waste wanting.

"Just a minute dear." Then I release Hellen and turn to batman. " you! 1: your an arse. 2: where the fuck am I? 3: why the hell am here? Oh and 4: this is for keeping me captive for 10 shitting years" u shout kicking him where it hurts.

After gaining the ability of speech movement and put sanity. Tom begins to explain. " holly shit!" Tom splutters, "they weren't joking when they said that lesbians punch the hardest. Fuck!"

"Sorry, but that was deserved."

"Anyway, Hellen meet Beth, Beth meet Hellen"

"We know each other dick"Hellen interrupts.

I know I was trying to lighten the mood, you know ha ha, funny, no? Jesus Christ, ok then. Well like I said I'm Tom, or dr Thomas shooter. 12 years ago I made one of the greatest describe ties of modern life. A NEW WORLD! The only problem was nobody believed me. "The mad scientist had lost it completely""

As he says the words a feeling of sadness fills me. Poor batman.

"You have to understand something about my world. Every man is strong and can do any sport. Every woman is week, feminine and can do the cooking and cleaning, not much else."

tom looks up at us both and takes his cape off. His appetence, particular to say the least. The cape made him seem bigger. In reality: he has a blue, short, quiffed hair; black sparkly trousers; blue sawed shoes; a crystal white dimontied Sidon shirt; and a black sparkly jacket. No wonder he's a mad outcast in his world.

"In my world I'm known as collasus trtchus which translates to man that is woman. Do 11 years ago I created 69 identical buildings. Hellen I chose you first because you were like me. Scared of who you were, lonely. Then I chose the rest, not for any reason as such, just, 'cause I could. Then I found you Beth. I wanted to be like you, that's why I made you stay. Your in afraid of who. You are, don't care what people say, think or do. Finally as I've just learnt you have the power to fight people off."

Ok, now I'm starting to get freaked out. I have an A.O.A (adducting, obsessive, admirer). Well that's something I thought would never happen. I have a fucking in the closet gay alien stalker. Calm down Beth your stressing over nothing. Just help him, it, help you.


End file.
